ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Sonic' Battles 'Solo' Post-Memorial Day Weekend
=Elsewhere, Johnny Knoxville's latest comedy 'Action Point' is DOA.= Warner Bros. Sonic Boom: The Movie is taking over it's new throne this weekend as it is projecting for a big weekend after earning $2.1 million from it's Thursday night previews projecting a $32 million to $37 million weekend debut. Sonic Boom: The Movie, directed by Natalys Raut-Sieuzac, will have the smallest opening in Sonic the Hedgehog theatrical film series since Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix in 2007 with $53.2 million, which debut a week after Memorial Day in 2007. H Meanwhile, Solo: A Star Wars Story is projecting for a close second place grossing $25 million-$27 million for the weekend, a precipitous drop of 68 percent-69 percent, respectively. Solo opened over the long Memorial Day holiday to a disappointing $103 million for the four days and $84.4 million for the three days. (The drop of 68 percent is based on the three-day number.) Solo, directed by Ron Howard, had hoped to clear at least $30 million-$35 million in its second weekend domestically, and $60 million or more globally. Fellow standalone pic Rogue One: A Star Wars story earned $64 million domestically in its sophomore session after falling 59 percent from its opening session, when it earned $155.1 million. Still, Solo will easily win the frame in North America, where a trio of smaller films — Adrift, Upcharge and Action Point — enter the fray to mixed results on what's shaping up to be a ho-hum weekend in terms of moviegoing. 20th Century Fox and Ryan Reynolds' Deadpool 2, now in its third weekend, will come in No. 3 with a projected $17 million-$19 million in North America. STX Entertainment and Lakeshore's Adrift, a lost-at-sea adventure starring Shailene Woodley, could find itself in a close race for No. 4 with holdover Avengers: Infinity War. Early returns show the film opening to $10 million-$12 million. Adrift stars Shailene Woodley and Sam Claflin as two young lovers and veteran sailors who experience one of the worst hurricanes in recent history. In the aftermath of the storm, Woodley's character must use her smarts and strength to save both herself and her boyfriend when he is left badly injured. Upgrade, the latest offering from Blumhouse's BH Tilt alongside Goalpost Pictures and Automatic Entertainment, is projected to earn $2 million-$4 million. Directed by Leigh Whannel, the R-rated action-thriller is targeting younger men as well. Set in the near future, Upgrade centers around a technophobe who is paralyzed in a freak mugging. Later, he is seemingly cured when implanted with an experimental chip. Logan Marshall-Green, Betty Gabriel, Harrison Gilbertson, Simon Maiden and Benedict Hardie star. Johnny Knoxville returns to the big screen this weekend in Action Point, an R-rated ensemble comedy from Paramount which appears to be DOA with a projected debut of $1 million-$3 million. Directed by Tim Kirkby, the film also stars Chris Pontius, Dan Bakkedahl, Matt Schulze, Eleanor Worthington-Cox, Johnny Pemberton, Brigette Lundy-Paine, Joshua Hoover, Conner McVicker and Eric Manaka. In the pic, Knoxville plays D.C., the crackpot owner of a low-rent, out-of-control amusement park where the rides are designed with minimum safety for maximum fun. Just as D.C.'s estranged teenage daughter, Boogie, comes to visit, a corporate mega-park opens nearby and jeopardizes the future of Action Point. Category:Blog posts